


Immortal Kiss

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Kamijo (Musician) RPF, Moi Dix Mois
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Juka has had enough with Mana's constant criticism, he wants out but he knows he can't make it on his own. When Kamijo offers him his help, he gladly accepts it and slowly his gratitude turns to love and curiosity, as Kamijo has a secret of his own.





	Immortal Kiss

            It all started one cold December night. It had been a practically stressful day for Juka, as Mana kept insisting he was pronouncing the English wrong. Juka was certain he wasn’t, he’d watched enough American films to have some idea how the words should be said. He’d argued with Mana, until eventually he’d been forced into submission. Working with Mana had always been challenging. The guitarist was demanding and controlling and liked things his way, as he believed he was always right. Even when evidence proved him wrong.

            Juka had thought he’d be able to handle working with such an egotistical man. He’d never had problems getting on with dominating men before but Mana was somehow different. Meaner perhaps? He never apologised, he never gave praise and he certainly didn’t give you any margin for error. In fact, their very partnership had begun with a lie. A promise to join a band which he, the vocalist, would be the face of. Reality had revealed Moi Dix Mois for what it was; A solo project that almost entirely centred around Mana. Juka could have handled that, if Mana had been nicer but he wasn’t and Juka wanted out. As it was, he didn’t have the confidence to go it alone, he needed help. Help that just happened to be sitting in the corner of that very bar.

 

            Kamijo sat alone, his eyes scanning the celebrities that had gathered here in the VIP room. There was something about him that kept people away. Nobody approached him without reason and that was how he liked it.

            His eyes settled upon a black-haired man and it took him a moment to recognise the man without his makeup. The name Juka came to mind and he smiled as he placed the face. Juka wasn’t alone, a few friends surrounded him, but they were nobody special and Kamijo paid them no attention. He had found what he was looking for, a talented vocalist who wasn’t happy within the band he had joined. Kamijo could sense that just by looking at him.

            Finishing his drink, Kamijo stood up and headed towards the vocalist, lightly tapping his shoulder for attention. Juka turned around and looked puzzled.

            “Kamijo?” Juka asked, recognising the man before him.

            “I’m looking for a new vocalist to produce,” Kamijo announced. “If your interested call me.” And with that he dropped his card on the table and left. He knew Juka would call him. There was no doubt. Juka had been living in a cage and he had just opened the door. All Juka needed was the courage to enter the outside world. A world that both scared and fascinated him. Curiosity would lead him to Kamijo, of that the blond vocalist was certain.

 

            “That’s it! I’m leaving!” Juka screamed at Mana, as they had yet another argument about the use of his English. The guitarist only stared in shock. Nobody disobeyed him. Not since Gackt. He’d been careful of who he hired since then. He’d deliberately searched for musicians who would look up too and respect him. How had Juka developed this courage?

            “You’ll never make it alone.” Mana snapped harshly. He could sense unease among the rest of the band. If Juka left they’d realise they could too. This couldn’t happen. He needed his bands’ loyalty. Even he couldn’t go it alone.

            “I won’t be alone,” Juka announced. “I’ve already been offered help. Sayonara, Mana-Sama.” He mocked, as he walked out on his surprised band mates. It was Kazuno who ran after him.

            “Juka don’t go,” Kazuno begged. “I won’t be able to stand him without you.”

            “Then leave too. I’m sick of this,” Juka sighed. “I can’t stay.”

            “But what would I do if I left?” Kazuno asked. Juka only shrugged and walked off. Kazuno’s future wasn’t for him to decide.

 

            Kamijo watched as his new vocalist sat nervously on the sofa in his office. Dim light shone through the special glass installed in the room. It filtered out the harmful UV rays that could turn Kamijo into dust in the matter of minutes. It also removed some of the brightness that hurt the vampire’s eyes, allowing him to sit here in the day as any human would.

            “Are you sure I’m good enough for your project?” Juka asked nervously. “I’m only a support vocalist. Hear that; support vocalist. Who would have thought such a thing would exist?”

            “Mana is a selfish man,” Kamijo announced. “He always has been. You are the one I want. Not just professionally but as my partner as well. I know you are gay, do not deny it.”

            “I wasn’t going to,” Juka stammered shocked. “Is this why you offered me the job? Because you like me?”

            “No. I am a professional.” Kamijo laughed at the accusation. “But I also have feelings. Would you like to stand by my side?”

            “I don’t know,” Juka stammered. “I hardly know you.”

            “Then let me date you,” Kamijo suggested. “You are right. It is too early to make such a decision.”

            “I guess,” Juka agreed. “I can see myself becoming attracted to you in time.”

            “I’d like you to try.” Kamijo whispered before turning entirely to business as if the conversation had never happened. It was only as Juka left that the conversation was continued.

            “I shall pick you up at eight,” Kamijo promised. “Now go.” And Juka had obeyed.

 

            One date had become several and Juka found himself mesmerised by the man. He talked with the wisdom of an old man and his manners were old fashioned and chivalrous, yet his face was so young. He treated Juka like a prince. He was the most charismatic man Juka had ever met. Was it any wonder he was falling in love?

            Still there remained something mysterious about Kamijo. As if he had a secret to hide. Why did he never touch him? Not once had he leaned in for a kiss or brushed Juka’s hand. Was Kamijo really attracted to him, or was he leading him on?

            Juka himself was beginning to change as the days passed. Kamijo had encouraged him to go blond, a decision the he had been wary about until he tried it. The new blond hair suited him, as did the clothes Kamijo suggested he wore. Mana had always encouraged Juka to hide his body but Kamijo was the exact opposite.

            “You have a nice body. Don’t hide it.” Kamijo had announced one day, when Juka had tried to argue with him.

            “Mana always said I should hide my stomach. That I was just a little too fat.” Juka responded.

            “Mana is jealous that you are so much more beautiful than he is. Ignore him.” Kamijo had said, leaving no room for further argument.

            It wasn’t just his appearance that had changed. Juka’s confidence was growing under Kamijo’s guidance. He was finally getting what he had wanted. Somebody to guide him and help him achieve everything he was capable off.

 

            “Kamijo, why do you never touch me?” Juka asked one day. The question the vampire had been dreading.

            “Because,” Kamijo began before deciding that showing was better than telling. “Don’t be scared. I will not hurt you.” Kamijo whispered before placing a cold hand on Juka’s own.

            “You’re so cold.” Juka whispered and then his eyes widened as he saw the fangs. Long pointed fangs that looked sharp, it was then he noticed Kamijo’s eyes had turned a light metallic blue.

            “What are you?” Juka stammered. He would have run. He wanted to run but he also trusted Kamijo. Kamijo had never hurt him. Kamijo had only ever helped him and so he stayed where he was, waiting for an explanation.

            “I am a vampire. I know you watch the horror films. You know what one is. In theory anyway. The films don’t get it entirely right.” Kamijo announced, waiting expectantly for Juka’s answer.

            “A vampire?” Juka asked. “A blood sucking demon of the night?”

            “Blood sucking, yes,” Kamijo replied. “Demon? Am I a demon? Can a demon love? Does a demon care?”

            “You’re not a demon,” Juka decided. “You’ve never been anything but nice. Not just to me, to everyone around you.”

            “Thank you,” Kamijo replied, generally grateful. He let his fangs retreat and his human face returned. “Can you trust me, now that you know my secret?”

            “I can,” Juka replied. “I’m not scared. I was shocked but nothing more. If you were going to hurt me, you would have.”

            “I was right about you. You are an amazing man.” Kamijo smiled.

            “So are you,” Juka whispered before kissing Kamijo. “I think I love you.”

            “I want you to be sure,” Kamijo replied. “I want you to walk with me for eternity. I will wait until you can be sure that’s what you want.”

 

            The weeks passed and Juka slowly became accustomed to dating a vampire. It wasn’t as strange as it sounded. On the surface Kamijo was entirely human. If Juka asked about being a vampire Kamijo wouldn’t respond but he did slowly start to learn the vampire’s ways. Direct sunlight was avoided but didn’t seem to appear instantly lethal, as Kamijo was able to walk short distances under its harsh glare, maybe for about a minute before he reached cover. He didn’t seem to enjoy these walks though and only did them when his career demanded them.

            He didn’t appear to have too many supernatural abilities. He couldn’t fly, or turn to vapour, he couldn’t change appearance any more than growing fangs and the change in his eyes. His cuts did heal quickly though. He avoided garlic but it didn’t seem to poison him or anything. Maybe he just didn’t like the taste.

 

            Then came the night when Juka knew for sure he could agree to be by Kamijo’s side forever. It had been a simple enough night. The two had gone to a film’s premiere, something that happened semi-regularly, however on the way out they had paused so Kamijo could retie a loose shoe lace. That was when Mana had appeared. Obviously he too had been invited. Saying nothing in the public place, he had merely smirked at Juka as he passed.

            “What it the meaning of that?” Kamijo angrily snapped, at Mana’s retreating back. Mana turned and blew the two a kiss before returning to exiting the building. He was mocking them and though Juka wanted to just ignore it, Kamijo had not.

            “Do you have a problem?” Kamijo demanded, grabbing Mana’s arm. The guitarist tried to pull away but Kamijo was too strong. Instead he just stood and glared at Kamijo, with a look filled with hate. “If you have a problem, why don’t you actually say it?” Kamijo snapped, un-amused by Mana’s silent treatment. Once again all Mana did was glare and try to escape from Kamijo’s tight grip.

            “He isn’t going to speak in public.” Juka commented and Kamijo gave him a look that said ‘Ae you kidding me?’ Before dragging Mana down a corridor and into an empty room. Juka followed behind out of curiosity.

            “Get off me!” Mana snapped, as soon as the door was shut behind them.

            “Not until you tell me what your problem is.” Kamijo responded. Getting yet another glare he reluctantly let go. He was positioned between Mana and the door so it wasn’t like the guitarist could escape the room.

            Mana made a show of rubbing his arm, as if Kamijo had hurt him though Juka suspected it was an act. There wasn’t even a red mark on the pale wrist.

            “Mana there is nothing wrong with your wrist,” Kamijo announced. “The only thing wrong with you is your attitude. Do you have a problem with me or Juka?”

            “Both.” Mana answered, giving no explanation for why.

            “Why? Because Juka left you? That was your own fault for being so harsh. People need encouragement, support, not constant criticism.” Kamijo announced.

            “Support if for those who can’t stand on their own two feet, which sums up Juka nicely.” Mana answered.

            “Juka doesn’t need me,” Kamijo replied. “I support him to make him greater than he could be on his own, that is true, but that doesn’t mean he needs my help. His talent is his own. I am merely repairing the damage you did to his spirit.”

            “Well I’ll leave you to your boy toy.” Mana remarked, trying to leave.

            “Kamijo let him go,” Juka interrupted, as he saw the vampire had more to say to the guitarist. If he hadn’t been there things probably would have got ugly but Kamijo listened to him and merely glared after the man who had once been Juka’s boss.

            “You are right. He is an infuriating man.” Kamijo remarked, offering his hand to Juka who accepted it. There was part of him that had always been scared of Mana but Kamijo had shown him the truth. Beneath his arrogance, there was a weak man. Mana wasn’t so tough. Kamijo had shown him this. Kamijo had stood up for him without been asked. Kamijo was the one he wanted.

 

            “Kamijo?” Juka asked, as he sat on Kamijo’s bed watching TV. Kamijo was beside him holding him close in a hug. It was nice but Juka was ready for more. “I want to be like you. I want to be yours for eternity”

            Kamijo nodded and studied Juka for a few moments. Deciding that Juka was right, that he was ready, he smiled. “You will eventually have to give up your celebrity life, you will not age. Can you give up everything for me?”

            “I can,” Juka confirmed. “It won’t be easy but for you I can do it.”

            “I knew when I first saw you, that you were strong enough to make this decision,” Kamijo said smiling at the man. “Would you like to become like me now, or would you rather wait?”

            “Now,” Juka announced. “Before any doubt takes away my resolve.”

            “As you wish.” Kamijo responded. He didn’t go for Juka’s neck like the man expected, instead he went for a kiss. A demanding yet encouraging kiss. “I will make you completely mine in every way.” Kamijo explained before kissing Juka again. Juka held onto the vampire and parted his lips so Kamijo could explore his mouth with his tongue. This wasn’t their first kiss but it was so different. Kamijo seemed to truly mean it when he said he would make Juka entirely his.

            Juka gasped as Kamijo bit into his lip drawing blood. The vampire still had his human teeth, Juka could feel it, yet he was drinking his blood anyway. There wasn’t much but Kamijo enjoyed it.

            “My love, you taste as good as you look.” Kamijo complimented and Juka could only nod. There was a slight metallic taste in his mouth but Kamijo had somehow stopped the bleeding as easily as it had started.

            “How?” Juka asked.

            “Vampires can heal just as easily as they can cut,” Kamijo whispered. “Just trust me. I won’t hurt you more than you can stand.”

            “I trust you” Juka whispered and Kamijo smiled.

            “Lie down.” The vampire encouraged and Juka relaxed completely. He was at the vampire’s mercy and all it did was turn him on.

            Kamijo unbuttoned Juka’s shirt and admired his chest before kissing it softly. Letting his fangs grow he drew two parallel lines down the very centre. Shallow cuts that began to bleed. The blood was almost enough to make Kamijo lose himself completely but he held on to his sanity and began to lick the blood away.

            Juka lay relaxed, enjoying the vampire’s touch. It did hurt but only a little. The pleasure of Kamijo’s tongue over his naked skin more than made up for it. Feeling a little unfairly exposed, he reached up and began to remove Kamijo’s own top. The vampire made no complaint and Juka smiled at the now half naked man above him.

            Kamijo quietly and efficiently stripped Juka of his remaining clothes. They were just in the way. Returning to his lover he let his fangs grow and dug them into Juka’s inner thigh, greatly enjoying the blood that flowed. He didn’t take much. Changing Juka would be for later. He wanted his pleasure first. Licking the blood away until the cuts was healed, he moved upwards and licked at Juka’s penis. The man shuddered and he couldn’t help put laugh.

            “I’m not going to bite you here.” Kamijo remarked casually before licking again. His touch was gentle and Juka let his fear drift away. If Kamijo said he wouldn’t do something, he meant it. He was a man or honour and class and never said what he didn’t mean.

            Once the fear was gone, Juka was left free to fully enjoy Kamijo’s touch and like any man being licked so intimately by someone they found incredibly attractive, he slowly became hard.

            Juka could feel Kamijo’s body between his legs keeping them open. Kamijo’s soft hair brushing against his naked thighs. They had both been inside long enough for Kamijo’s body to reach room temperature so he wasn’t cold. In fact, he had been warmed slightly by Juka’s own body heat. He almost felt human, but his lack of breath proved otherwise. Juka wasn’t bothered by this. Kamijo was attractive enough all the same.

Kamijo was already taking his erection in his mouth, sucking at him hungrily and Juka’s body automatically responded. He found himself pushing upwards into Kamijo’s mouth and the vampire didn’t mind. One advantage of not having to breath was that it was easy for Kamijo to take in Juka’s full length. Juka had never felt something like this before and it excited him.

            “Kamijo harder.” Juka gasped and Kamijo obeyed him. His whole body jerked upwards before he came hard into the vampire’s mouth.

            Kamijo pulled back and smiled down at Juka, brushing some hair away from his face and gently kissing his forehead.

            “I love you Juka.” Kamijo admitted. It was the first time he had confessed to these feelings, though Juka had always know.

            “Why?” Juka asked but Kamijo only laughed. “You know I love you too.” He admitted giving up any hope of Kamijo answering him.

            “I know,” Kamijo agreed kissing him. “You’re giving up everything for me. You don’t need words to tell me how you feel. I want to make you feel like it was worth giving up everything for me. Please don’t fill this with unnecessary words.”

            “You will be worth it.” Juka whispered and the vampire nodded.

            “If you want me, undress me.” Kamijo requested and Juka’s eyes fell on Kamijo’s trousers. The vampire’s bulge was impressive and he wondered just how attractive Kamijo found him, enough to become hard already.

            Suddenly desperate for more of the vampire’s touch, he pulled at Kamijo’s belt buckle and soon that had been thrown aside. Undressing Kamijo proved difficult, as the vampire lied on top of him. More intent on kissing him than taking any other form of pleasure. While the kisses were nice, Juka wanted more. He wanted Kamijo completely. Every part of him longed for him.

            Eventually Juka managed to undress Kamijo and lay panting as the vampire pulled away.

            “I didn’t want to make that easy for you.” The vampire teased. Juka watched with puzzled eyes as Kamijo left him. What? But the vampire soon returned with a tube and Juka realised he’d only gone to get some lube. “Now you didn’t think I’d leave you?” Kamijo asked and Juka shook his head. They both knew he was lying but Kamijo said nothing.

            With eyes filled with anticipation, Juka watched Kamijo coat his fingers ready to prepare Juka. Juka spread his legs encouraging and Kamijo smiled at the obvious consent he was being giving. Gently he slid his finger inside and played around as he discovered the sounds he could make Juka make.

            The need to be inside the man encouraged Kamijo to get serious and he slid in a second finger getting a gasp of pained pleasure. It had been a game for him before, teasing Juka, making him moan but now the game was over. He wanted his own pleasure and the selfish part of him was taking over.

            Deciding Juka must be prepared enough by now, he coated himself with a thin layer of the lube before gently pushing into Juka causing another moan. He waited for Juka to get used to his intrusion before beginning to move into him at a steady pace.

            Juka smiled at Kamijo. His eyes were closed and he was obviously enjoying being within him. Juka moved his own hips in time with Kamijo’s steady rhythm. It was a nice pace that Kamijo could keep up. It took the vampire a while to cum. Just as Juka was beginning to think it would never end, the vampire gasped in delight. The room had been filed almost entirely by Juka’s own moans and so it was strange to here Kamijo make any noise. He never was one to make unnecessary sounds. Juka lay panting as the vampire pulled out and smiled happily.

            “This is your last chance to decide to wait,” Kamijo warned. “Shall I make you a vampire now?”

            “I’m ready.” Juka agreed and the vampire nodded. This time it was his wrist that felt the vampire’s sharp fangs but he was too swept up in what they had just done to pay much attention. He found himself growing sleepy and began to wonder just how much blood Kamijo would take. His heart was slowing in his chest. Was Kamijo just going to drain him dry?

            Of course not and Juka felt guilty of having so little faith. He felt warm liquid drop into his mouth and he realised he was drinking the vampire’s blood from what felt like Kamijo’s wrist, though he wasn’t certain.

            Too soon for Juka’s liking, the blood was taken from him and he lay on the bed unable to open his eyes.

            “Sleep Juka,” Came Kamijo’s voice, though it sounded distant. “I will come when you are ready to awaken, until then sleep.” To Juka it sounded like a good idea.

            ‘I will sleep.’ Juka thought, too tired to actually say the words.

            Kamijo watched as Juka’s heart stopped and smiled. In a few hours he would return for his lover. Then he too would be a creature of the dark. Carefully he kissed Juka’s forehead and headed to shower.

            “I will love you always.” Kamijo whispered from the doorway before leaving Juka alone. If he had waited a moment longer he would have seen Juka smile, as the man’s sleepy brain took in the words.


End file.
